Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates to door jamb protection devices. Additionally, the present invention relates to self-coiling mats that can be applied to protect elongated objects during moving activities.
When construction workers pass through doorways, the workers often carry equipment and materials which may scratch, chip, crack, or otherwise damage portions of the door jamb. The same problem can occur when movers are moving a person""s belongings either into or out of an office or a residence. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided that protected portions of a door jamb from damaging contact when the articles are moved through a doorway.
When an article passes through a doorway and bumps into a portion of the door jamb, the article itself may also become damaged in some way. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided that protects articles that pass through a doorway from being damaged by contact with a door jamb.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to protectors for portions of a door jamb. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,320 discloses a door frame guard that has a relatively stiff outer shell and a relatively soft inner lining. The relatively soft inner lining may well protect a door jamb from damage from articles moved through a doorway. However, the relatively stiff outer shell may damage articles that pass through the doorway and contact the door frame guard. In this respect, it would be desirable if a door jamb protector device were provided that has a relatively soft outer surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,130 discloses a door frame shield that includes four interfitting, relatively adjustable, stiff component parts. For purposes of simplicity of manufacture and use, it would be desirable if a door jamb protector device were provided which does not include a plurality of relatively adjustable, interfitting component parts.
In addition, the following U.S. patents may be of interest for their disclosure of protectors that protect the edges of movable planar sheet articles such as doors: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,443,508, 4,555,870, 5,351,733, and U.S. Pat. Des. No. 289,890.
Still other features would be desirable in a door jamb protector device. For example, door jambs are not all the same thickness. In this respect, it would be desirable if a door jamb protector device were provided that is flexible and can be easily bent to be adapted to door jambs having different thicknesses. Furthermore, for purposes of simplicity and economy, it would be desirable if a door jamb protector were provided which is a single structural unit.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use door jamb protectors, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a door jamb protector apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) protects portions of a door jamb from being damaged by contact by articles when the articles are moved through a doorway; (2) protects articles that pass through a doorway from being damaged by contact with a door jamb; (3) has a relatively soft outer surface; (4) does not include a plurality of relatively adjustable, intermitting component parts; (5) can be easily flexed to be adapted to door jambs having different thicknesses; and (6) is composed of a single structural unit.
Unfortunately, many movers are unwilling to utilize protective devices for door jambs. The main reason for this reluctance is the complicated nature in which such door jamb protection devices are configured. Since time is of the essence in moving activities, movers often lack the patience or available time in which to fixedly secure protective devices around door jambs. As such, it is important to make the protective device as simple to install as humanly possible. Additionally, and furthermore, any door jamb protection devices are curved in cross-section will be difficult to transport. Since cargo space is often limited in moving vehicles, movers will lack the space necessary to store a large number of such curved cross-section devices. As such, a need has developed for a door jamb protective device which can be stacked flat within the interior of the moving vehicle. Additionally, the door jamb protection devices should be able to be stacked so that they can be transported from the moving vehicle to the interior of the dwelling or office environment.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a door jamb protective device which effectively prevents damage to the door jamb during moving activities.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a door jamb protective device which is easy to install and easy to remove.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a door jamb protective device that can be stacked in a flat orientation following use.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a door jamb protective device which can be transported in multiple numbers in a convenient arrangement.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a door jamb protective device which is easy to manufacture and relatively inexpensive.
These and other advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.
The present invention is a door jamb protection device comprising a section of foam material having a generally rectangular configuration and a plurality of self-coiling spring strips embedded in the section of foam material. The plurality of self-coiling spring strips extend transverse to the longitudinal axis of the section of foam material. The plurality of self-coiling spring strips are in parallel relationship to each other. Each of the spring strips have a concave side and a convex side. Each of the spring strips has a property in which the spring strip holds a straightened shape when straightened and self-rolls in a predetermined direction.
Each of the spring strips has an identical configuration. The spring strips have ends that are in generally linear alignment with each other along the length of the section of foam material. The concave side of each of the spring strips faces a similar direction. The section of foam material is a foam rubber material.
When applied to the door jamb, each of the plurality of spring strips self-rolls to encircle at least a portion of the height dimension of the door jamb. Ideally, and preferably, the section of foam material will have a length extending for approximately an entire height dimension of the door jamb.
The present invention is also a method of preventing damage to a door jamb including the steps of: (1) forming a self-coiling mat by embedding a plurality of self-coiling spring strips within a section of foam material; (2) placing the self-coiling mat in proximity to the door jamb such that the convex side of the spring strips faces the door jamb; and (3) bending the self-coiling mat in a predetermined direction toward the door jamb until the self-coiling mat encircles at least a portion of the door jamb.
The self-coiling mat is positioned such that the longitudinal axis of the mat is in parallel relationship to the door jamb. The self-coiling mat can be removed from the door jamb by straightening the plurality of self-coiling spring strips until the self-coiling mat has a generally planar configuration. This self-coiling mat can then be stacked in a flat configuration.